


Art for 'The Truth within the Lies'

by stormbrite



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, bigbang art, small fandoms bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for 'The Truth within the Lies' by Guineamania for<a href="http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com"> The Small Fandoms Bang</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'The Truth within the Lies'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth Within the Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437605) by [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania). 



                   

        

 

        

 

        

 

 

                                                                                               some Man from U.N.C.L.E. icons

                                                                           


End file.
